


Mocking Disney

by Icarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-04
Updated: 2006-08-04
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus/pseuds/Icarus
Summary: A little soft moment in the Prefects' Bath, to tunes from Dumbo.





	Mocking Disney

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for HP Shortfics. The challenge was any pairing, Genre: Disney. I couldn't get Dumbo out of my mind.   


* * *

_"Go to sleep, baby mine…"_

Harry's lashes slid shut. He burrowed deeper into Cedric's warm lap with a little sigh. The mermaid flipped her tail and winked at them as Cedric ran his fingers through Harry's damp hair. Softly, his hand teased down Harry's arm. 

_"Close your eyes, baby mine…"_

Cedric's hand trailed to Harry's thigh, then stroked back up his chest. Harry smiled, eyes still closed. 

_"Go to sleep…"_

"Cedric," Harry murmured, "Who's singing?" 

"Hmm?" Cedric said, stirred from his reverie. 

_"Dreams so deep…"_

Harry's brow furrowed as he blinked. "Someone's singing." 

Cedric's warm eyes smiled down at him. "Yeah, I noticed that." 

_"Baby of mine…"_

Harry stood up, clutching a towel to his waist, _"Myrtle!"_

 

 

  



End file.
